


Not spying

by MickeySam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, implied Emma/Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeySam/pseuds/MickeySam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming's a dad, he's promised not to meddle or spy, but he still can't resist checking in on Emma while she's on her date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not spying

"We are not checking up on your sister," Charming advised his son, peering over his shoulder to make sure the bathroom doors were shut, the water still running. "We are not stalking or spying, we're doing nothing wrong."

"Are you trying to convince him or yourself?" Elsa asked, perched on the arm of the sofa, peering curiously at the laptop he had opened.

"I'm not sure." Charming shifted Neal in his arms so he could type one handed, pulling up the program Emma had shown him before that she used to track their phones on. "But we're not doing anything wrong, we're not spying on sissy, and we're not being nosy," Charming told Neal, gaining only a snuffling noise in response from the sleepy infant.

"If 'we're' not doing any of those things, what are 'we' doing?"

"... we're looking to see where she is by her phone. But it's not spying! We're just making sure she's not near town line or in New York or something. We are just seeing that she's still in town and safe." Charming said quickly, "Which sounds like checking up on her but it's different because she'll never know we did it."

"And your wife won't be able to yell at you for it because you didn't leave the house."

"Exactly!" Charming grinned.

"So is she in town?"

"Yes." Charming nodded, "So I can't prove they're up to no good. I'm not being nosy." He added quickly, "I'm just curious and... she's my daughter! He's some pirate, and this is their first date. Don't judge me."

Elsa laughed quietly, "No judgment here. When Anna... When Anna went on her first date with Kristoff my nerves got the better of me."

"Please tell me you sent a giant snow monster after them," Charming sat back, only half watching the screen where the mark indicating Emma's location was still.

"Not quite... I was just making sure she was okay! I didn't even realize I was doing it at the time," Elsa explained, cheeks turning pink, "I couldn't help my magic!"

"Dare I ask?"

"From what Anna told me later when lecturing me and trying not to laugh, and from what I saw, I sort of created an army of snowmen."

"... A snowman army?" Charming laughed, patting Neal's back when he protested the loud noise. "Like big snowmen?"

"Like hundreds of tiny one foot tall snowmen that waddled after them the entire time they were gone and froze in place upon being seen." Elsa admitted sheepishly, "Anna said she wasn't sure if she should throttle me or laugh."


End file.
